


Together

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: If there was one thing Malia admired about Lydia was that she refused to give up, and fought with everything she had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt where I had to shuffle my music and pick a line from a song to base the fic on, the song that came on was "Angel" by Theory of a Deadman.

If there was one thing Malia admired about Lydia was that she refused to give up, and fought with everything she had. Even now, exhausted and blood splattered across her dress from a fight, she look determined to finish.

 

Malia made her way over to the human and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. Lydia looked over at her and gave her a weak smile. She knew Lydia was ready to fall over, but wouldn’t sit down until they were done. “Let’s keep going.”

 

“You sure?” Malia asked even though she knew the answer.

 

Lydia nodded. “Yes. We’re finishing this. Together.”


End file.
